Executor's Star Dreadnought
Executor's Star Destroyer (Executor-Class Star Dreadnought) is the personal flagship of Executor. Which is based off Star Wars: Return of The Jedi, and this ship is a page of Nightstalker The Nightwing's own content. NOTE: DO NOT STEAL OR COPY A SINGLE PIECE OF THIS INFORMATION LISTED IN THIS PAGE OR NIGHTSTALKER WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU ARE "DEALT" WITH. Appearance Executor's Star Dreadnought looks like a dagger with a cityscape/troop base on the back of the vessel. It has thirteen Engine Thrusters on the underbelly of the ship. And the control tower is near the South of the city of the vessel and stands alone arrogantly. It has over 5,000 turbolasers and ion cannons on the side, underbelly, and the top of the ship. Construction and Service History '''NOTE: '''AS (After Scorching) Northern Hemisphere--- The Ice Kingdom, Sky Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Sand. Southern Hemisphere--- The Rainforest Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Sea. 5500 AS--- The designs of the Star Dreadnought is viewed and personally accepted by Executor, the frame and the contents of the ship is in construction. And Executor is three years old by this point. 5502 AS--- The main construction is complete. The cityscape on the ship's back and the engines are installed. 5503 AS--- The ship is complete and presented to Executor, and the ship is named after her. Late 5503 AS--- The Dreadnought served as the residence of Executor during this time. 5504 AS--- The OneWorldWar begins in the Kingdom of Sand. The war is about a civil war in the continent of Pyrrhia. And the forces are split into The Axile, the Northern Hemisphere. And the Allies, the Southern Hemisphere. Late 5505 AS--- The Executor Dreadnought is repeatedly repaired after several assaults by Dragons in the Northern Hemisphere. Early 5506 AS--- OneWorldWar ends. Reason is because the Executor-Dreadnought dropped five nuclear weapons under the control of Executor on the Rainforest Kingdom, another one on the Mud Kingdom, and the one on the Kingdom of The Sea. Two of the weapons hit the main capitol of Pyrrhia, in which was near the border of the Kingdom of The Sea and the Rainforest Kingdom. And the weapons caused massive damage to the Southern Hemisphere. Late 5506 AS--- The ship is in repair at the Sky Kingdom after being shot multiple times by heavy weaponry during the war. Early 5507 AS--- Executor is nine years old by this point. And this is the time where the planet in which Pyrrhia and the Lost Continent were on starts to fall and break up. In which the Executor-Dreadnought flys away into Interstellar Space with Executor and several other Dragons on board. Late 5507 AS--- A new planet named Starkiller Base is found and is inhabited by the Dragons onboard the Executor-Dreadnought. And a new colony begins there. Currently the ship is at Executor's residence and is awaited for the benefit of all. Size Executor Dreadnought is nineteen Kilometers (19,000 Meters) in length and the aft end of the Executor was marked by a trapezoid command tower crowned by two geodesic communication and deflection domes; at the bottom end of the hull were thirteen Engine Thrusters responsible for moving the vessel and most of the engineering systems were on the bottom of the vessel. References (Real biography quoted and listed here) Quoted from Wookieepedia about the Executor-Dreadnought: The Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor was the personal flagship of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader and one of the largest and most powerful Imperial vessels ever constructed. Under Vader's command, the Executor led the Death Squadron following the Battle of Yavin and oversaw the Imperial assault on the Rebel Alliance's Echo Base during the Battle of Hoth. While serving as the Imperial command ship during the Battle of Endor, the Executor was destroyed after a wayward Rebel A-wing Starfighter piloted by Arvel Crynyd crashed into its bridge, causing the Super Star Destroyer to lose control and smash into the Death Star II. One of the largest and most powerful Imperial vessels ever created, the Executor was 19,000 meters long, eclipsing its escorting Imperial-class Star Destroyers, and boasted more than 5,000 turbolasers and ion cannons. The center of its arrowhead-shaped hull was covered by a city-like superstructure, while the underside hosted most of the engineering systems. The aft end of the Executor was marked by a trapezoid command tower crowned by two geodesic communication and deflection domes; at the bottom end of the hull were thirteen thrusters responsible for moving the vessel. Built by Kuat Drive Yards, the Executor was intended to take the place of the Annihilator as Grand General Cassio Tagge's flagship and the greatest starship in the entire Imperial fleet. By the aftermath of the War on Shu-Torun, the Super Star Destroyer was entering the final stages of its construction at the orbital shipyards of Kuat. Some time later, the Executor became the command ship of the Death Squadron, a fleet of capital ships assigned to the Sith Lord Darth Vader and commanded by Admiral Kendal Ozzel, replacing Devastator as Vader's flagship. Many of the stormtroopers who served aboard the ship were selected due to their excellent performance in the Imperial Academy. After the pivotal Battle of Yavin that saw the Alliance to Restore the Republic destroy the Galactic Empire's Death Star superweapon, Vader and the flotilla were tasked with finding the Rebels' Base. Three years after the Battle of Yavin, an Imperial probe droid located the Rebel hideout, Echo Base, on the frozen planet of Hoth. Although Admiral Ozzel disagreed with Vader, who sensed they found the Rebels, the Dark Lord ordered him to move the fleet to the Hoth system. However, Ozzel brought out his ships out of hyperspace too close to the system, which allowed the Rebels to raise their defensive base shields, forcing the Empire to initiate a ground assault. Ozzel was subsequently killed by Vader for his failure, and promoted Captain Firmus Piett to serve as his successor. As the Empire evicted the Rebels from Hoth's surface, the Executor, accompanied by several Star Destroyers, pursued the fleeing Millennium Falcon, the YT-1300 light freighter of Rebel-affiliated smuggler Han Solo, into the Hoth asteroid belt adjacent to the Anoat system. Vader eventually ordered the Executor to abandon the pursuit and get clear of the asteroid field, in order for him to communicate with Emperor Palpatine without disruptions. He later moved the ship to the gas giant Bespin, where he intended to trap the fugitives headed there aboard the Falcon in order to lure out his son, Luke Skywalker. One year later, the Executor, still commanded by Admiral Piett, served as the flagship for an Imperial fleet of Star Destroyers that assembled at the remote forest moon of Endor, where the Empire's new superweapon, the second Death Star was under construction. When a Rebel fleet arrived into the system in an attempt to destroy the incomplete battle station, initiating the Battle of Endor, the Executor and the fleet moved into position to prevent the Rebels from retreating. Admiral Piett, however, did not attack the Rebels, as Galactic EmperorPalpatine wanted to demonstrate the destructive power of the Death Star's superlaser against the cornered Rebel capital ships. Fleeing the Death Star's firepower, the Rebels engaged Piett's Star Destroyers at close range while their ground assault team destroyed the shield generator protecting the superweapon, allowing the Rebel fighters to fly into its superstructure. The Alliance Fleet commander, Admiral Gial Ackbar, wishing to buy more time for the fighters to accomplish their mission, ordered a concentrated barrage against the Executor. As the Alliance warships focused their fire on the Super Star Destroyer, two RZ-1 A-wing interceptors strafed the Executor’s bridge deflector shields, bringing them down. In response, Piett ordered the forward batteries to intensify their firepower to prevent anything from penetrating the window of opportunity. Aware that the Executor would become the fulcrum of not only the battle but also the balance of power in the entire Outer Rim, Admiral Rae Sloane moved her Vigilance to flank position on the Executor to try and defend it. However, Rebel Green Leader Arvel Crynyd, with his A-wing starfighter badly damaged by fire from the Executor, managed to retain just enough control of his stricken ship to send it towards the Imperial vessel's unshielded bridge. Seeing the threat, Piett once again shouted to intensify the forward batteries, but it was too late; the Rebel fighter crashed into the Executor command tower. As explosions engulfed the bridge, the massive ship listed to port and plunged towards the Death Star's surface, exploding upon impact. Following the Executor's destruction, the Rebels went on to win the Battle of Endor by destroying the second Death Star, while Darth Vader, the former owner of the Executor was redeemed as Anakin Skywalker by killing Emperor Palpatine, his Sith Master. Mentioned Things and Places in This Page Star Wars--- 1977 American film by George Lucas, founder of LucasfilmsLTD. Starkiller Base--- a mobile, forested iceplanet located in the Unknown Regions. The First Order, a junta that believed themselves to be the successors to the ideals of the Galactic Empire, converted the planet into a base of operations owing to its unique energy-transmitting crystalline deposits, and used it to house a superlaser capable of destroying entire star systems. In which it has a Superweapon powered by a Thermal Oscillator in the central front of the planet. Executor (Dragon)--- Nightstalker The Nightwing's most major OC and split personality/look.